


Her Angry Warrior

by captain_proton



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Post, Flowers, Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_proton/pseuds/captain_proton
Summary: Captain Janeway is under a lot of stress, but luckily her first officer is always there to help.





	Her Angry Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I dare to post. It’s sort of an experiment. English is not my first language, but I try my best. Un-betaed.

“Yes!” 

Every ensign would have turned around upon hearing this tone, but Chakotay didn’t. Kathryn had been particularly stressed during the last few days and had become more than ‘a bit testy’. Chakotay and Tuvok were the only ones who still dared to approach her. Everybody else knew not to bother with anything less than an emergency. 

Chakotay entered the ready room and found her by the viewport with her back turned towards the door which closed behind him. One hand was on her hip, the other massaging her temple. Her headache had gotten worse. As her visitor didn’t say anything, she eventually turned around. As she saw Chakotay, her features softened. 

“Now what kind of bad news are you going to give me, hm?” She almost sounded sad. Luckily Chakotay wasn’t there to give her any bad news. He took his hand from behind his back, revealing a single red rose, which he handed to her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. 

“I took care of everything, you should rest.” His voice was soft like his embrace and she immediately felt some of the tension, which seemed to have taken over her whole body, subside. She smiled affectionately, twirling the rose in her hands. 

“Thank you, Chakotay.” She said softly. It was as if the previous firmness in her tone had never even existed. 

She placed her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. She didn’t know what she would do without him and luckily she didn’t have to, because he was always there, ready to take any kind of burden from her, like he promised. Her angry warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want me to write more drabbles. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
